


oh some wolf making out he's a pup

by hoars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Predators, Stalking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and the wolf are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh some wolf making out he's a pup

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by Lorcan Finnegan's music video for Cathy Davey's "Little Red." Also where the title comes from.

 Derek and the wolf are they.

There’s a human woman, twenty-five, that begins to stalk Derek like he is a rabbit.

The wolf and Derek are amused by this, even at sixteen. They are not prey. They are hunter. If this woman that smells of monkshood and wears a silver pendant of a wolf thinks she can take him, let her try.

She tells him about his "beautiful green eyes, they're a weakness of mine." They want to flash their blue eyes and fangs and tell her blood is a weakness of theirs. Instead, they duck their head and smile shyly. If there is no chase, it's no fun.

Laura taught him that. Blood smeared around her mouth as she stumbled into the house late.

The hunter thinks she's seducing him into her bed, chaining him to her with sex and they want to howl with laughter. They go to her bed and learn her scent in all its forms. They begin to stalk her and they appear too meek and shy to ever be the demon outside her window, lurking and causing the shadows of her room to gather and spook her.

They drive her mad.

They leave dead animals on her porch, they break into her home and smash everything glass, they shred her books, they tear open her mattress and pillows and slowly, her eyes begin to dart wildly, unsure of Derek even as he curls next to her post-coital. He is young and innocent, surely not but he is a wolf so he must?

They love walking the line and distressing her and listening to her cry.

Makes them laugh and tongues loll.

They finally kill her when she thinks to run from him in his woods. Nothing escapes him in his woods. His parents are proud of his kill and Laura whispers in his ear, "You remembered the chase," sounding delighted he took her advice.

He meets Stiles when he's twenty-two and the kid is sixteen. He's left home and came became experienced in all manners of prey. They meet accidentally and Derek knows. He wants to hunt him. Hard prey due to his father but rewarding if Derek can pull it off. He decides to take a page from Kate's book.

He's been in Stiles. Has taken him apart and licked him until all the wolves in Beacon Hills knows Stiles is his to eat when they discover how unprey like Stiles truly is.

“Going to eat me up?” Stiles asks slyly.

They had been hunting their prey in the woods, much like they had hunted Kate, and he’d been standing there, looking around all confused and edible in his red hoodie and jeans. They had pounced, ready to rut the boy, maybe finally taste his blood on their tongue when Stiles had rolled laughing, pinned under them, eyes mischievous, legs wrapped around Derek’s -- _their_ waist and forcing the wolf and Derek onto their back with a grunt. This is why Stiles has lived so long. He keeps surprising them. Does things that are completely predatory, they forgot to devour the boy and let the boy devour them instead.

They want to keep him.

The boys sits in Derek’s lap now, watching them with his gold eyes that make Derek want to beg his alpha to bite this human, making him one of them, every time he looks at them like that. Derek grins up at Stiles and pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can kiss the boy. “Maybe one day,” they allow. Stiles laughs and pushes hard against their chest, forcing Derek and the wolf back onto their back in the dirt. Derek grunts and the wolf growls, but he keep their eyes on Stiles.

His hood is shading his face from this angle, making it hard to read his expression and Stiles has his hand pressed firmly in the middle of Derek’s chest. His hands tingle a little, almost like magic. Derek mock growls, grabbing his boy by the hips. The smirk he receives is absolutely wicked.

They surge into it.

 


End file.
